


Friendzoned

by NARWHALTALE



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All of them are recovering, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Coffee, DICE is fake, F/F, F/M, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi continues to return to the simulation, Love Confession, M/M, Pansexual Oma Kokichi, Post-Game(s), Rantaro being a good big bro, Reading, Shuichi Saihara's Love Hotel, The Gayble (Gay Table), Two Shot, the love hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: Post-Danganronpa, Kokichi and his lockpicks sneak into the Simulation Room again and again, and his friends are worried.Especially Shuichi.Today, he stands before the Love Hotel. Who will he get? Well, his luck is crap, and he ends up with the last person he wants to see.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealx/gifts).



> Back on my crap. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the rather long break, lost motivation for a bit. 
> 
> Also HI TEAL --

Kokichi stared at the fabled ‘Love Hotel.’

He was back, here, in this horrible simulation. He’d be punished harshly when he returned to Team Danganronpa’s Recovery Building. Perhaps he’d be tied to his bed and roughed up until he promised to never return. 

But that was a lie. It’d be much worse than that. 

His so called friends would be gathered to try and talk some sense into him. Rantaro would come and chew him out for acting stupid and maybe tear up and say something about not wanting to lose his little brother. Miu would curse him and call him every foul name in the book for daring to return to this place. Kiibo would sigh and put his hands on his hips as he lectured him for coming back. Shuichi would -

Shuichi would stare at him in disbelief. Maybe a grimace would take his lips. Perhaps he’d shake his head and say soft words about not wanting to see him hurt again. If he was really unlucky, he’d get the wonderful show of Shuichi crying over him, sputtering something about how he cared about him. 

And he’d stand there, staring at the former detective and think,  _ but only as a friend.  _

He’d know that deep in his heart, no matter how many evenings were spent alone in the library with the smell of bitter decaf, dusty books, and light vanilla, no matter how many times he’d be sitting alone in the cafeteria - as it should have been - to be joined by an awkward boy holding a book, no matter how many times he’d catch said boy staring at him like a puzzle he was unable to solve, that Shuichi didn’t see him in any other way than the weird little liar with pale skin that stretched too far over his wrists and thin lavender hair he refused to cut. 

He could go back, theoretically, in the wee hours of morning when only the insomniacs were awake, and no one would even realize he’d gone anywhere. Ryoma was a rather heavy sleeper, after all. When he slept, that is. 

But Shuichi was an insomniac, one who commonly spent his nights pacing the dorm hallways with paranoia that he’d watch someone else die.

Where was the fun in getting caught by one person?

Kokichi turned his attention back to the door. 

_ Will this even work? _ He wondered.  _ No one else is here other than me. Then again, there are still the AIs that were used for backups whenever someone accidentally woke up… _ Kokichi mused. 

The key in his hand was cool metal. Smooth. He rubbed his thumb along it carefully and took a deep breath before getting himself together. 

He was curious. 

Curiosity killed the cat, right? That was how the saying went. Well, curiosity also killed Kokichi. He wondered what would happen if he poked the sleeping bear and got his answer in the form of two arrows and a hydraulic press. 

_ Deep breaths. In, out. _ He could practically hear Shuichi standing next to him, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, forcing him to look into those golden eyes, gripping his hands firmly in his smooth and unscarred hands, whispering  _ “Stay with me, Ouma-kun, I’m right here, you’re safe here with me.” _

Except Shuichi wasn’t here. He was stepping up and down the hall methodically with the quiet taps of his white slippers on the tile ground managing to reach beneath the door.

Kokichi flicked the off-switch.

His face went blank and his brain practically reset as he entered the room. 

And there stood the last person he wanted to think of at the moment.

“Ah, dearest! You’re home!”

_ Sappy. I should’ve expected that from you, Shuichi. You and your dumb hopeless romantic heart.  _

_ Play along. _ He reminded himself as he stepped forwards. 

“Yup.” Kokichi nodded, not exactly sure what role he’d be playing here. 

“It’s been a while, eheh… Well, only a few hours, but ah - that’s besides the point.” Shuichi’s cheeks went rosy. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Shu!” Kokichi said confidently, taking this as Shuichi’s fantasy being a marital spouse. 

Shuichi’s face changed. 

“You… called me Shu.” 

Kokichi opened his mouth to apologize. 

“You get better and better each day, darling.” Shuichi smiled brightly suddenly. “I - I know you don’t like it when I get all mushy with you, but I - God, I’m glad. That you’re doing better, I mean.” 

_ So someone with trust issues. _

Kokichi frantically froze that dumb hope spreading in his chest. 

“All thanks to you.” Kokichi smiled and resisted the urge to gag at the absolute cheesiness of that line. 

Shuichi smiled at him, though, so he supposed it was the right thing to say. 

“Would you like to come sit with me?” Shuichi laid down on the bed and left room for Kokichi. 

_ It’ll be harder to run if I get closer to him… But there can’t be too much harm to it. Shuichi’s a pure dude, he won’t do anything weird in his dreams. _

Despite his greater judgement, Kokichi climbed into the bed.

Shuichi immediately wrapped his thin arms around Kokichi’s small frame and pulled him closer, leaning his face into the crook of his neck as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You’re awfully tense, sweetest. Is something wrong? I know you get tense when you go to work and all, just…” Shuichi’s warm breath tickled the bottom of Kokichi’s ear, and a low shudder went down his back.

“I-I’m fine.” Kokichi internally cursed at the accidental vulnerability.

“You said you wouldn’t lie to me.” Shuichi chided, voice as sweet as Kokichi’s favorite soda. 

“What’s my name?” Kokichi blurted out. Shuichi went still. 

“A-ah, um, easy, your name is - is -... your name is um… I’m sorry, my brain is a bit melted from work, ahah… Would you care to remind me?” 

“Nevermind.” 

Shuichi shifted his position and held Kokichi closer to him, placing his chin over Kokichi’s head. “You know I love you, right? From the bottom of my heart. I love you.”

Kokichi blinked and took a deep breath. 

“Y-Yeah. Yup. Totes.” 

“N-Now would be your time to say it back…” Shuichi laughed nervously. 

“I - I love you too, Shuichi, okay? I love you with all of my heart, and nothing could ever change that for me. Not even your rom-com talk.”

A mirthful giggle came from Shuichi’s lips. 

It was warm, and cozy, and soft here. He could get used to this.

“I love you, sweetheart. You’re my everything.” Shuichi whispered seriously, then kissed Kokichi on the cheek. 

It was quick, blase, warm, and so sweet that Kokichi could feel his teeth rotting in his mouth. 

He melted. 

His brain included. 

“I uh - yep, I - “ 

“You needn’t be so flustered. We’ve been together for a while.” Shuichi smiled. “Perhaps you need a bit more practice so as to not become me every time I show you even an ounce of affection.” 

And then Shuichi placed another chaste kiss onto his cheek. 

And another. 

And another. 

The pattern went on for a good two minutes, until both of their faces were cherry red. 

Shuichi smiled crookedly. “I-I th-think that’s enough practice for tonight.” He smiled. 

Kokichi pulled his scarf over his face and looked away fervently, which just made Shuichi giggle. “You know I love you, right?” 

Kokichi smiled back behind his scarf. “Yeah, I think so.” Shuichi placed a final kiss on Kokichi’s forehead. 

“But do you know?” 

“...”

…

“Yeah. I do.” Kokichi said quietly.

“I’m tired, babe.” 

“Babe.” Kokichi snorted. 

“Quiet.” Shuichi mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kokichi. “Good night, my dearest. I love you.” 

Kokichi, who’d normally shove anyone other than DICE away, let himself stay vulnerable for once. This wasn’t the real Shuichi anyway. He may have smelt like vanilla and coffee beans, and he may have had the same slim and supportive arms and the same quiet and anxious voice, but he was nothing but code. 

And then things went black, and all too white. 

“Ouma.” 

He felt the glare before he saw it. 

“This is the fourth time this month.” The nurse Kokichi never bothered to learn the name of said annoyedly. 

“Mmm, it’s boring here, Nurse Bitchlet. What do you expect?” 

Madam Boring rolled her eyes.

“Call them in.” She called over her shoulder and left.

Routine. 

Kokichi hated routine. Routines were boring, and he  _ hated _ boring. 

The door clicked open, and Kokichi swung his feet in the chair. 

_ Ah, we’re starting off strong with Shuichi.  _

“K-Kokichi…” Shuichi whispered as he shut the door behind him. 

Kokichi turned his gaze away. Not because he didn’t want to look Shuichi in his sad teary eyes. The floor was just interesting. That was all. 

“Wh-why…? Why do you do it to y-yourself…?” 

“...” 

“I-I don’t w-want to see you hurt again… I-I - I saw y-you weren’t i-in your b-bed, a-and I freaked ou-out, b-because f-f-or a s-second, I th-th-thought y-ou were d-dead…!” Shuichi broke down crying. “I-I c-can’t s-s-see - y-you disappear a-a-again…!”

“...”

“I-I-I th-thought - you w-were - h-hurt - or d-dead, Kokichi. I-I thought you w-were  _ dead _ .” He blubbered. 

“I’m not.” Kokichi muttered. 

“N-No d-dip, b-but i-it doesn’t change the f-fact th-that y-you scared me.”

“...” 

“I-I - I can’t keep doing this, K-Kokichi. I-I w-worry about you c-constantly b-because of how reckless y-you a-a-are, I h-have to pull y-you out o-of fights with n-nurses a-and other p-patients, a-and - “ 

“Whatever happened to alone and always will be, Saihara?” 

“Wh-what…?”

“Eight words.” Kokichi chuckled, though it came out strained. “You said those eight words, y’know. Whatever happened to that?” 

“K-Kokichi - “ 

“You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. Whatever happened to that? What ever happened to ‘You have no one’? Whatever happened to ‘You’re pathetic’?” 

Shuichi went silent. 

“Mhm, right, you’re a hy - “ 

“I met the real you.” 

Kokichi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he worked to keep his face unimpressed. 

“I-I met the p-person behind your mask. Y-You’re not p-pure malice, you’re just a - you’re a teenager! Y-You like cops-and-robbers movies, a-and sugary soda, a-and y-you’re claustrophobic, and you drew a dick on Kaito’s chest o-once when h-he was being ignorant about m-my social anxiety! And you got Ryoma a cat so he wouldn’t be lonely, a-and you come out to read with me even though I know y-you don’t like r-reading, and y-you tried coffee that o-one time and choked o-on it be-before telling me it was g-great just to make me feel better. Y-You a-and Iruma-san scream curse words at e-each other for the r-rest of our class’s entertainment, a-and you made a flower crown for Gonta, a-and you ride on Rantaro’s shoulders to feel tall! A-And you - you sit alone at lunch because you s-still feel guilty… You push people away because you’re afraid of getting hurt.”

Kokichi bit his bottom lip. 

“ _ That’s  _ the real Kokichi Ouma. Y-You’re no Supreme Leader. You’re just a t-teenager who was shoved into a b-bad situation. And you did horrible things, completely unforgivable things, but you know… so did I. I sentenced my f-friends to death. Th-there are about five people in our class who did things just as bad. A-And we’re forgetting the things that happened in the killing game. That’s b-behind us.” 

“...”

“W-Wow, I r-really rambled on there, I-I’m - sorry.” Shuichi said quietly, and Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to correct him. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do anything, really. He was tired. Exhaustion was a bitch. 

“A-Are y-you… crying?”

“No!” Kokichi quickly brought his hands up to his eyes, and they came back wet. “I-I’m not - “ Shuichi gently reached for Kokichi’s chin, and with a touch as light as a feather, wiped the tears Kokichi didn’t know were there away with his thumbs.

Despite him desperately bashing the force stop button in his brain, blood rushed to his cheeks. He wanted to run away. 

“I-I’m - I’m really sorry my words s-still affect you, Kokichi.” Shuichi said, pulling his hands away to rub the tears out of his own eyes. “I-I consider you one of my best friends. A-And I don’t ever want t-to hurt you or s-see you hurt again.” 

_ Anddddd friendzoned. He’s done it everyone! He did it! He became the best friend of the interesting detective and allowed himself to be lead on! The crowd goes wild! _

“A-And that’s wh-why you h-have to stop sneaking b-back into the simulation!”

_ Wonderful. It was a play on emotions.  _

“Wh-what is there t-to even do there!?”

“...I was checking out the love hotel.”  _ For tips on your fantasy to try and get you to love me back. Surprise! You’re a dense idiot and I’m hopeless! _

“Why? Th-the people in there d-don’t even accurately portray the way we are now if you’re t-trying to get information or something…” Kokichi shrugged in response. “Wh-who’d you get, anyway?” 

_ Lie. _

_ I don’t want to lie.  _

**_Lie._ **

**_I don’t want to._ **

**_L i e ._ **

**_Not anymore._ **

“You.” Kokichi said it nonchalantly with another shrug and a perfectly normal tone. 

He couldn’t say the same for Shuichi, however, who’s cheeks went bright red, and who’s mouth went spluttery.

“Th-that’s ah…!”

“Seemingly married couple, partner with trust issues, partner who works too much, cuddling, partner who’s easily flustered. Seemed pretty vanilla.” 

If there was a shade of red deeper than maroon, Shuichi’s face hit it. 

“I-I a-ah, I-I-I UM - “ 

“What? Mine was probably pretty weird too. At least yours was wholesome.” Kokichi shrugged. 

“Wh-wh-what ah- happened in th-the ah - “ 

“Nothing  _ that _ weird. I entered, you said something about me working often, invited me to cuddle with you, with about thirty different pet names, kissed me on the cheek about forty times, and then I was rudely awoken.” 

Shuichi choked on his own spit and continued his mortification.

And then he looked… 

...sad?

“I-I’m - I’m s-sorry. E-Even if i-it technically wasn’t me, I - I ah, sorry if I made it weird.” 

“Wh- didn’t you end up in my love hotel too? Mine had to be worse.” 

“...you ran away before you did anything.”

_ Seems about right. _

“I-I g-guess you noticed I was u-uncomfortable and you… you got off of me and ran out.” Shuichi’s voice went quieter. “You were… the only one to really do that. A-And your voice changed. You sounded… you sounded scared, Kokichi. No, not scared, you sounded - you sounded like you were about to cry. Like you were… like you felt bad for hurting me. Th-though you didn’t hurt me… And you turned around and ran off. S-So ah… even if you weren’t really yourself… thanks for respecting my boundaries.” 

“Ew, don’t psychoanalyze me while I’m in the same room, Shuichi!” Kokichi snickered because if he didn’t he’d end up with a red face again.

Shuichi smiled a tiny smile. “Detective’s intuition. Can’t turn it off.” He looked like he was about to say more, but looked at the door and shut his mouth. “I ah, better go. I think Rantaro wants to talk to you.” Shuichi gave him a tiny bow before pausing. 

His face went pink for a millisecond and then he dropped something out of his fist and sped out of the room.

Kokichi leaned down and looked at the small object. 

It was small, very small, it could fit easily in his palm. And it was a statue made of little metal scraps painted carefully and glued together with caution.

It was a statue of him and Shuichi holding hands.

No matter how many times he hit that brake, the blood still went to his face, painting his usually overly pale skin crimson.

There was a note, he discovered, taped to the bottom. 

_ ‘I was stuck in art class and I was  _ _ thinking about you  _ _ I remembered how bare your room was. It’s obviously nowhere near something someone like Angie could do or anything, but I hope you like it… _

_ -Shuichi. _

“Kokichi.” Rantaro sighed. 

Kokichi looked up. 

“You shouldn’t have - “ 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but look…!” Kokichi held up the small sculpture for Rantaro to see, but not touch, because if it broke, he’d likely do the same. 

Rantaro stepped forward and inspected the fragile art in Kokichi’s hand. “Y’know, now is not the time for gay panic.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Look, I already know, it was a bad idea to go back into the simulation, but also!! I got Shuichi’s Love Hotel!” It was all Kokichi could do to keep from squealing like some fourteen year old girl. 

He hated the effect Shuichi had on him. 

Rantaro rolled his eyes again, though more playfully this time. “And you’re going to tell me all about his fantasy.” He stated. 

“Duh!” Kokichi huffed. 

Rantaro, Akamatsu, Tenko, Himiko, and Miu were the only people Kokichi had told about his hopeless pining. Although he was pretty sure others knew about it. He wasn’t exactly subtle. 

“Okay, okay, so like he kissed me and I almost cried. On the cheek, yeah, but still.” Kokichi blurted out. 

Rantaro snorted. “A kiss on the cheek - “ 

“ _ It was still a kiss! _ ” Kokichi protested. “And he was gentle…” He lowered his voice. “He was gentle, and warm, and he was so… perfect…” Kokichi’s turned his gaze to the ground as an aching sadness spread from his fingertips to his toes.  _ Whoever ends up with him will be the luckiest person in the world. _

“Look, you obviously want to be alone right now, but if you want to talk to me, I’m always here. C’mon, let’s get you to breakfast.” 

Kokichi sighed and allowed Rantaro to drag him to the cafeteria. 

“Again, you fuckin’ virgin!?”

_ Should’ve expected that. _

Kokichi shrugged and said nothing, moving to the table dubbed ‘The Gayble’, aka, the place in which Akamatsu, Miu, Tenko, Himiko, Kokichi, and occasionally Shuichi sat (they only let him sit there because he was the person Kokichi hopelessly pined over and found it funny). 

_ He’s probably straight. _

Kokichi sighed and flopped into his seat. 

“So like I got Shuichi’s love hotel.” Kokichi covered his mouth with his hand and whispered. 

He gained gasps and sounds of interest. 

“Did the virgin lose his virginity?!” Miu said too loudly. 

“No! And be quiet.” Kokichi hissed. Shuichi was across the room, but you could never be too careful. 

“Details, Ouma, details!” Akamatsu hissed. 

And so, Kokichi recounted every word of the event in detail, his face slowly growing redder as he went on. 

“So he didn’t even kiss you on the lips? Where’s the fun in that?” Himiko grumbled, taking a small nibble of her hashbrown and tightening her grip on Tenko’s hand. 

“He kissed me on the cheek though… multiple times…” Kokichi replied. “He was so - gentle. I expected that of course, but it was different than I’d thought.” Kokichi leaned his cheek on the cool table. 

“So when are you going to ask him out?” Akamatsu asked hopefully. 

“Easy,  _ never. _ ”

“Ask who out?” Shuichi walked over to the table with his tray. “Sorry I’m late, I was dragged to the Straight Zone by Kaito and Maki.” He laughed sheepishly, sitting down next to Kokichi (fuck). 

“My second in command.” Kokichi lied smoothly. “I know, how dare I fall for one of my subordinates, the tragedy.” 

“K-Kokichi, ah-... DICE isn’t real.” 

“I know!” Kokichi said, though it still stung. “It was a lie. I want to ask out one of the patients here, that Nagi-whatever kid. He seems gay and chaotic, we’re perfect for each other.” 

“Oh… I hope that goes well for you.” Shuichi looked down at his food.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re jealous, nishishi!”

“No! N-No, th-that’s completely wrong! I’m tired!” Shuichi’s face snapped up, bright as a cherry. “I wonder why I’m tired.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Me too! I dunno why you bother.” Kokichi shrugged, taking a bite of his eggs. Shuichi didn’t respond. 

“How’s your relationship been going, Miu.” Kokichi said dryly. 

“Ahahah! You’re just looking for tips on how to seduce Mr. Oatmeal!”

“Oatmeal…?” Shuichi mumbled. 

“Bland bitch!” Miu snorted

Akamatsu giggled. “We’ve been doing well, Ouma-kun.” 

“How about your relationship with that Nagito guy no one else knows?” Shuichi said suddenly. “How’s that been going? You two hang out a lot?” 

Surprised, Kokichi said, “Yeah, all the time. I’m at his dorm  _ all _ the time. He makes shit for me, y’know, sappy romantic and all that. Real gentle, easy blush, overall a cutie.” 

He didn’t mean to hint, honestly, but if it managed to make Shuichi jealous, he’d do anything it took. 

“We actually just started our relationship a month ago, we were keeping it on the downlow.” Kokichi continued. “He’s real kissy-kissy, nishi, not much of a horndog, though. We have all these cute pet names for each other too, he calls me Ki, Kichi, darling, dearest, and I call him Nagi, babe, beloved, it’s great.” He smirked. “He loves coffee. I hate it, but I drink it just for him. And he’s so gentle with me, even when I make him mad. He just says something dumb like ‘I’m always here for you, my dear’ and it works for some reason.” 

Miu, obviously noticing my plan, gave me a knowing look. “What do you two do in his dorm?” She winked.

“Oh, y’know, kiss, cuddle, the whole shebang. He  _ really _ likes cuddling, especially when we fall asleep in each other's arms.” Kokichi laid it on thick. “He’s so gentle, too, and he strokes my hair as we fall asleep, and - “ 

“Hey, Shuichi! Come over here!”

Shuichi couldn’t have gotten up from the Gayble to go to Kaito more quickly. 

Kokichi huffed when he was gone. “Damn it, it didn’t work.” He pouted. 

“I think it worked!” Tenko exclaimed. “Did you see how quickly he ran off?” 

“To Kaito.” Kokichi said blandly, picking at his eggs again. “He ran off to Kaito.” 

“True… maybe he likes Kaito.” Himiko mumbled. 

Kokichi frowned and shrugged. 

* * *

Shuichi sat down at his table with a sharp pain in his chest and a burning in his eyes.

_ Too late, I was too late, too late, too late, I was too late and he likes someone else. This is my fault, I was a coward, I was a coward and now he’s dating someone. _

“I take it that that didn’t go well.” Shinguji raised an eyebrow. 

Shuichi just let his face flop onto the table with a groan. 

“You lied to me, Amami…” Shuichi said bitterly.

Amami stared at him curiously. 

“I didn’t. I know Kokichi, and I know he likes you back.” Said Amami. 

“H-He’s already dating someone! You didn’t think to tell m-me that before I made an embarrassment of myself with all of the useless pining!?”

Amami raised an eyebrow. “Kokichi isn’t dating anyone, Saihara-kun. Literally this morning he was rambling about your Love Hotel and how great you were. ‘He was so gentle, meh-meh-meh.’” 

“D-Don’t mock him!” Shuichi’s protective instinct kicked in. 

It didn’t come out often, but it was certainly there. 

“I’m only telling you what he said. How about this, I’m going to put a recorder on my phone, put it in my pocket, and I’m going to get him to talk about you.” 

“How will I know it’s not faked?” 

“I’ll do it right now.” Rantaro began recording on his phone and walked over to the Gayble.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic; the musical.

Kokichi tapped his fingers on the table. “Yeah. He’s probably into Kaito.” He decided, masking the disappointment in his voice. 

“Ouma, he sits by you all the time.” Akamatsu deadpanned. 

“So? He sits by Kaito more often.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

“Kaito is dating Maki!” Miu slammed her hands onto the table angrily. “Now go stomp over to that dense detective and kiss him or something!”

“Oh hell no, are you crazy?” Said Kokichi. “I may have…  _ questionable _ morals, but I don’t do shit like that without consent.” 

“Oh come - “ 

“Kokichi, sup. Mind if I take a seat?” Rantaro came up behind Kokichi and sat down where Shuichi was originally sitting.

“Only if you sacrifice your left finger to show your loyalty!” Kokichi smirked. Amami rolled his eyes playfully. 

“We’ll see.” 

“So what brings you to the Gayble? Come to the conclusion that you’d like to - “ 

“Do not finish that sentence!” Kiibo flopped into a chair next to Rantaro. “We are only just starting the dating process, and I do not have a - male anatomy.” 

“So robots  _ don’t _ have dicks!?”

“I guess that works out since Amami is ace!” Akamatsu and Kokichi exclaimed at the same time. 

“Damn right they don’t!” Miu shouted annoyedly. “They’re  _ robots _ .” 

“Is that robophobia!?”

_ Ah, the sweet sound of chaos. _ Kokichi grinned, feeling a bit better. 

“We’re getting off topic!” Tenko yelled suddenly. 

“What was the topic?” Himiko looked at her lazily. Tenko gave her a sweet smile and patted her head. 

“We’re trying to get slutkichi to be a man and seduce that perv detective, ya hypnotist reject!” Miu groaned. 

“No, actually, we were just moving on. Is your brain too clogged up with the thoughts of bouncing on Akamatsu-san’s lap to remember?” Kokichi asked saltily.

“Shut up, virgin! I’m not restin’ til you confess the fact that you want some of that detective’s as - “ 

Kokichi coughed, “Slut!”

“Cuck!”

“Pornstar reject!”

“Bottom!!”

“Masochist!”

“Detective fucker!”

“Simp!”

“Coward!”

“Degrading kink!”

“Penis lover!”

“That’s called being gay, piano fucker!”

“We’re both gay!”

“True!”

“You’re a simp too, though!”

“Am not!”

“You elbowed someone in the ribs when they - “ 

“We are not talking about that in public!”

“Oh come on, it’s the truth!”

“I don’t  _ like  _ the truth!”

“Why are you guys shouting?” Shuichi said softly, and Kokichi shut his mouth immediately. 

“Oh, Saihara-chan, you’re too innocent to be left around little old Miu. I suggest you run along now, bye bye!” Kokichi put on a cheerful smile. 

“I-I’d like to sit here.” Said Shuichi. “I-I’m ah - bi, so I figured…”

“Fine, fine, we’ll accept the baby gay. Go sit by Yumeno.” 

Shuichi gave Kokichi a small smile and a nod, though Kokichi couldn’t help but notice that his fists were clenched and his posture was stiff as he walked over to the seat. 

Miu leaned over over the table to whisper in his ear, “Simp.”

“Shut up!” Kokichi shoved her and crossed his arms. 

“What was that, Shuichi?” Akamatsu turned to him, and his face went bright red in a matter of seconds. 

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” He squeaked. 

“You said something.” Akamatsu said seriously. “Go on, we don’t keep secrets at the Gayble, you know.” 

“B-B-But I-Iruma-san - “ 

“She’s my girlfriend and I make the rules. Now go on, tell.” 

“...te…”

“One more time, bit louder.” Akamatsu grinned like a child given a lollipop. 

“...c-c-cute.” Shuichi stammered, hiding his flaming red face under his hands in mortification. 

“Shuichi, honey, hate to break it to you, Akamatsu-san is gay. And dating Miu.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

“...I-I wasn’t r-referring t-to Kaede. I-I w-was r-referring - referring to you…” 

“Tch, funny lie, Shuichi.” Kokichi rolled his eyes again and forced the blush off of his cheeks. 

“Ahah, y-yep, j-just a lie.” Shuichi put his bangs over his eyes and pressed his face onto the table. 

_ Just a lie. _

Kokichi cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go. See you guys later!” He hopped out of his seat (a purple checkered chair provided by Team Danganronpa that he’d bribed someone for) and dumped his tray before stepping out of the room. 

* * *

_ Please stay… _

The words didn’t leave Shuichi’s tongue as Kokichi’s long purple sleeves disappeared around the corner. 

“Stop looking at Kokichi’s ass and pay attention, Saihara-kun.” Amami said. 

“I-I-I was n-not!”

“Shuichi, honey, your eyes were on his ass.” Kaede added. 

“Th-they w-weren’t!! I was l-looking at his sleeves!!” Shuichi defended himself, cheeks flushing crimson.

“You were totally looking at his ass.” Miu raised an eyebrow. 

“N-No!! I was just - “ 

“Saihara-kun, your eyes widened and your cheeks went bright red. You were looking at Ouma’s butt.” Kiibo jumped in. 

“Th-that is n-not - “ 

“Shuichi. We are all gay here. It’s okay to ogle your crush’s ass.” Chabashira stated. 

“I WAS NOT LOOKING AT KOKICHI’S ASS!” Shuichi protested. “I-I was s-simply - “ 

Kiibo made a sound and suddenly projected a screen onto the wall in which Shuichi was indeed looking directly at Kokichi’s ass.

“W-W-Well, m-maybe a-a l-little b-bit but noT IN A WEIRD WAY!!!! M-MY EYES JUST HAPPENED TO W-WANDER DOWN THAT PATH - “

“They just happened to wander down there, mmhmm.” Himiko snorted.

“L-Leave me a-alone… e-even i-if I was looking there intentionally - “ 

“You have the mind of a highschooler, Shuichi, it was intentional - “ 

“ _ Shut up, please, Kaede - “ _

“I’m just telling the truth!”

“Shuichi wants to touch Kokichi’s assche - “ 

_ “MIU!!!”  _ Shuchi screeched.

“Whattt?” Miu asked innocently. 

“D-DON’T S-SAY TH-THAT A-ALOUD!!!”

“He didn’t refute it!” 

Shuichi groaned loudly and smacked his face onto the table. “Why did I choose to sit here…?” 

“So you could stare at Kokichi easier - “ 

“A-Amami!!”

“What?” 

Shuichi just sighed. “I-I’d rather you not make comments like that. I-I’m just t-trying to ignore the whole ah - … I’m trying to get over  _ that _ part of our… friendship.” Shuichi’s voice came, muffled by the table. 

_ “I KNEW IT!!!!” _

“WE’VE DONE IT!!”

“KIIBO, PLEASE - “ 

“Yes, I did record that!”

“Wh-what the  _ hell!? _ ”

“Miu, darling, would you mind getting our friend?” Kaede smiled. 

“Wh-why did you record that? Who are you getting??” Shuichi’s voice cracked. 

“You’re both idiots, so we’re getting you two together for you!”

“N-No, K-Kaede, you don’t u-understand, he doesn’t like me that w-way…”

“Shuichi - “ 

“B-Besides, I-I’d rather… If I e-ever were to end up confessing, I’d prefer to do it personally…” 

“Damn hopeless romantic.” Miu rolled her eyes, sitting back down. 

“So when did you figure out you liked him?” Amami asked. 

Shuichi’s mind immediately supplied an answer. 

_ It was about a year ago. Maybe a month less?  _

_ Anyways, we’d still been at the hospital at that point. It was around two pm. And we were in the hospital’s rec room.  _

_ There wasn’t much to do there. The Danganhospital was essentially a mental hospital, and they were afraid of us… doing something to ourselves.  _

_ Kokichi and I had been sitting on the couch, watching some dumb rom-com on one of the four channels in there.  _

_ “Why does that one woman in the back look like they called her while she was moving her cousin’s fridge and just showed up without changing or showering?” _

_ And that was what had broken me.  _

_ I laughed. I laughed for the first time in months.  _

_ Sure, I’d giggled now and then, smiled a bit, but never a true laugh.  _

_ He’d looked into my eyes. “Yay! I got you to laugh, nishishi!” _

Yeah… _ I’d thought.  _ Yeah, you did…

_ And suddenly I felt this weird pounding in my chest as he continued to stare into my eyes. It always seemed to happen when he looked at me the right way or touched me or talked to me or reacted to my existence.  _

_ “I win! I stole your heart!” _

_ That was when I realized.  _

He did steal my heart.

“Earth to Shuichi!” 

“Huh!?” He snapped out of his stupor. . 

“Stop fucking Kokichi mentally and get your ass up, it’s movie time.” Miu rolled her eyes. 

_ “I WAS NOT THINKING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!”  _ Shuichi cried embarrassedly. 

“Right, uh-huh.” 

Shuichi just whined and looked down. “I wasn’t…” 

“Come on, simp. We’re getting you all dolled up before watching the movie.” 

“What? Why??”

“ _ We’re _ gonna try and fluster Kokichi.” Kaede grinned. “And Miu just happens to know his fashion sense.” 

“Wh - but why are we - “ 

“Don’t you want Kokichi to stare at you?” Kaede asked, tilting her head. “Don’t you want him to think you’re  _ hot? _ ” She chided. 

“Tch, he already thinks that!” Iruma chimed in. 

“A-Ah, well - “ 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Let us give you a makeover Shu!”

“No.” Kokichi said adamantly.

“Oh come on, Kokichi. Let us help you! We’re sick of our pining sidekick!”

“As if!”

“Just let Angie use you as her canvas!” 

“Bitch, no!” Kokichi attempted to shut the door, but Mrs. Murder grabbed it with her slender fingers to hold it open. 

_ The same fingers that wrapped around his throat. _

_ The same fingers that pulled the trigger on the crossbow. _

His grip on the doorknob loosened, which Luminary of the Idiots took as a motion to fling the door open. 

“Alright!! Go sit down at your desk!! Harumaki and I will choose an outfit, Tojo-san will do your hair, and Angie will do your makeup.” 

A knock came from the doorway. “Mind if I help out? I can do nails.” 

“Big brother! Save me from these cretins!” Kokichi begged. 

“No, we’re making you hot for Saihara.” He crossed his arms. 

“Not you too!” Kokichi whined. “It’s not gonna work anyways. Why try?” 

“Kokichi. He made you a statue.” 

“In art class because he was bored.” 

“You are literally holding hands in said statue.” 

“Platonically.” 

“Oh my god, just sit down and deal with it.” 

Kokichi groaned but sat down in his spinny desk chair, placing aforementioned statue next to the pencil holder that Shuichi had bought him (shaped like a mug with text that said ‘I love you more than coffee’ with love crossed out and like written above it’) and in front of the hat he’d stolen from Shuichi’s room (“I-I guess you c-can k-keep it… It looks better on you anyways.”). Maybe he’d wear that today…

He felt a sudden tugging in his hair; gloved hands were carefully bringing a brush through the mess. 

“We have exactly eight minutes. That should be enough time for your nails to dry and for Yonaga-san to finish your makeup.”

Rantaro grabbed his hand and speedily began applying a light polish to his too-bitten nails. “We’re just going to have to apply some fake nails.” Rantaro said professionally, reaching for a box that Kokichi didn’t see as Angie snatched his face. 

“Kamisama says that a purple would go well with your face, yes, yes! And a plum for your lips!”

She quickly reached for the colors and got to work. 

About two minutes later, he heard Harusassin and Apollo Wannabe reenter the room. 

“Oh hell no! Shuichi’s an emo teenager, not an eighty year old man looking for a date to the ball!” Rantaro shouted. “I’ll pick something out, you two go check on Shuichi.” 

Rantaro dropped his hand and ran off. 

* * *

  
  


“D-Do I r-really have to wear this??” Shuichi whimpered. 

“Yep!” Kaede giggled. 

Shuichi looked down at his getup. 

He’d been shoved into black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a black band tee of one of Kokichi’s favorite bands. His hair had been pulled up into a ponytail - out of his eyes, unfortunately - and he’d been given dark eye makeup. 

“Wh-what i-i-i-if h-he d-doesn’t l-l-like i-i-it?!” Shuichi’s eyes grew teary. “Wh-what i-i-if h-he th-thinks I l-look stupid and -” 

“Calm down! You’re going to smear your makeup, you idiot!” Iruma spat, grabbing his hands.

“B-But - “ 

“Listen, Saihara. I don’t know you all that well. But I do know Kokichi.” She started. “And I can tell you that Kokichi is an idiot. But you know what else he is? He’s a kid in love. He’s an idiot in love. And you can trust me when I say that he’ll love it.” 

Iruma scowled and scrunched up her nose. “Ew, I sounded straight.” 

Kaede giggled and pulled Shuichi out of the chair. “Come on, we have to get going! We can’t be late!” She tugged him out of his chair and pulled him to the door.

Shuichi allowed himself to be dragged into the AV room. Once there, he sat down in a chair and sighed, crossing his legs and covering up his face in embarrassment.  _ Kokichi isn’t here… maybe this was all for nothing. _

The door opened. 

“Hey, Shuichi! Can I sit by you today?”

Shuichi peeked over his hand at Kokichi’s voice. 

He both regretted and didn’t regret it. 

Kokichi sauntered over in a light blue crop top and tight black shorts. His hair was in a bun. His lips and eyelids were colored purple. 

_ HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT - _

_ HOW WHERE AND WHY - _

Shuichi’s face went to an undiscovered shade, and if it was like those animes, he’d undoubtedly have a nosebleed. “A-A-AH! HI KOKICHI!” Shuichi squeaked, his voice so much louder than it should’ve been. “YES YOU CAN SIT WITH ME THAT IS FINE.” 

“You good, Shu?” 

“I AM ABSOLUTELY COMPLETELY GOOD YES.” Shuichi shoved both of his hands over his burning face and tried desperately to not look at Kokichi’s ass.

“...why are you screaming?” Kokichi stared at him. 

“I’M SORRY - “ 

“You’re fine, you’re fine.” Kokichi reassured, trying to pull Shuichi’s hands off of his face. “Are you actually okay? You look a little sick.” 

“NEVER BETTER.” 

Kokichi managed to pull Shuichi’s hands down with a small grunt. “Jesus, why is your face so red? Are you sick or something? I could bring you to the infirmary if you’d like.” Kokichi said, tilting his head _which did not help Shuichi’s face at all because of how cute the motion was_ _god someone please get him out of here_.

“NOPE I’M NOT SICK I AM GREAT LET’S WATCH THE MOVIEANDSTOPTALKINGPLEASEOKAY?” 

“I’m bringing you to the nurse, dude. You’re acting weird.” Kokichi walked closer to him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU GETTING CLOSER TO ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING - “ 

Kokichi somehow,  _ somehow _ , managed to pick him up in bridal style. 

_ Please for the love of god kill me now. _

‘PLEASEPUTMEDOWNPLEASEPUTMEDOWN - “ 

“No! I’m going to carry my beloved Shumai to the infirmary and be your nurse! Maybe I’ll even dress up in one of those tight nurse costumes if I can find one, nishishi!”

_ Don’t think of him in a nurse costume don’t think of him in a nurse costume don’t think of him in a nurse costume don’t - _

_ God dammit. _

Kokichi began forcing himself forwards with Shuichi in his arms.

_ “KOKICHICOMEONPLEASEWECANTALKTHISOUT -” _

“Mmmm, nope!” Kokichi grunted, wincing with Shuichi’s weight. “Let’s gooooo!”

“Jeez, I haven’t c-carried anyone in a while.” Kokichi’s voice was strained. “That’s fine, though! I can handle it!”

“PLEASEPUTMEDOWNKOKICHII’MFINEPLEASE - “

Kokichi leaned into Shuichi’s ear. 

_ “What if I  _ want _ to carry you? _ ” He whispered.

_ I’m going to die here. I’m actually going to die in Kokichi’s arms. Here lies Shuichi Saihara, died because Kokichi was too pretty.  _

“UM UM UM UM UM UM UMUMUMUMUM - “ 

Kokichi simply giggled and pushed open the door to the infirmary. He not-so-gently dropped Shuichi onto one of the beds and turned around to go find a thermometer. 

_ DON’T LOOK AT HIS ASS DON’T LOOK AT HIS ASS DON’T LOOK AT HIS -  _

**_S H I T -_ **

Shuichi went absolutely maroon and bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to think of literally anything else. 

Kokichi turned back around. “Open your mouth! I gotta take your temp!”

“I’D RATHER N-N-OT - “

Kokichi rolled his eyes and forced Shuichi’s mouth open, pressing in the thermometer in. “Hold it there.” 

Shuichi wrinkled his nose until the thing beeped, and Kokichi tugged it out of his mouth. 

“You don’t have a temp…” Kokichi mumbled confusedly.

_ Nononononono he’s going to realize and think I’m a creep and never talk to me again and -  _

“Shuichi! Hey, hey, hey, calm down!” Kokichi reached for his hand and rubbed it soothingly. “It’s okay. Do you want to go back and watch the movie?” 

“...y-yes, pl-please…” Shuichi’s voice went really quiet. 

“Okay. Do you want to walk, or do you want me to pick you up?”

“I-I’d r-rather walk…” Shuichi mumbled, getting off of the bed. 

“Mkay.” Kokichi waited for him to get his footing and once he did, followed him out of the room. 

Kokichi was quiet on the way back, unusually so. 

It wasn’t abnormal for Kokichi to space out in silence nowadays, especially around Gonta, but this was a different kind of silence. 

It was almost… embarrassed. 

Shuichi was too awkward himself to talk, so he just looked down and followed. 

They stepped into the movie room quietly. There was already something playing; it was a bootleg of some musical. Currently, some dude was singing about a slushie and feeling cocky. Nothing special, it seemed.

Shuichi sat back down in his spot, and Kokichi flopped into the spot next to him. 

A couple minutes later, Shuichi gathered up the courage to quietly slip their hands together. 

Thankfully, his advancement was accepted, as Kokichi gave his hand a gently squeeze. 

His heart was pounding out of his chest, and it was all he could do to keep himself from getting out of there before he had a heart attack. 

Kokichi leaned his head on Shuichi’s shoulder and he may or may not have had a stroke.

_ He’s so close he’s right here he’s on my shoulder he’s so cute someone for the love of god save me -  _

Shuichi leaned his head on top of Kokichi’s. They looked like a couple. 

Kokichi gently squeezed his hand again, and Shuichi squeezed back with a wobbly smile turning up his lips.

“You look um… really good, by the way.” Kokichi said softly. “Like - really good. You should wear your hair like that more often. Your eyes are pretty.” 

“Th-thanks… Y-You ah - y-y-you also look um - really great. I-I uh - your crop top is um - n-nice.” 

Kokichi giggled. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Shuichi bumped Kokichi’s left leg with his right. Kokichi gave his hand a slight squeeze and bumped back.

They sat there; the musical was forgotten.

* * *

  
  


Kokichi walked down the hallways with Shuichi. Shuichi’s hair was back in a bun, and Kokichi still wore his makeup.

A loud click echoed in the peaceful silence. 

Kokichi let out a pain-filled shriek as the arrow pierced his back.

Shuichi, absolutely terrified, grabbed him as he slumped to the ground. “K-Kokichi!”

Kokichi blinked up at Shuichi, his beautiful purple eyes beginning to glaze over. “Sh-Shu…?”

“I’m here, Kokichi, I’m right here, you need to stay with me, Kokichi, you need to stay here with me!” Shuichi got out. 

Shuichi wiped the blood away from Kokichi’s mouth and nose gently and began to sob. “I never got to tell you, Kokichi. I love you. I love you, and y-you’re leaving me…!”

“I-I… love you too, Shuichi.” Kokichi smiled weakly, more pink blood dribbling down his chin.

“Th-then d-don’t - don’t leave me!” 

Kokichi shut his eyes. “I-I have to. Goodbye, Shu.” 

“Kokichi, d-d-don’t!! Kokichi!”

Kokichi’s breathing stopped.

“KOKICHI!”

Shuichi shot up screaming his name. 

It was too hot, the blanket was tangled - 

Blanket?

Oh… it was just… just a dream.

Shuichi took deep breaths and adjusted his position. 

_ It’s fine, you’re fine. It was just a dream, he’s okay. He’s not dead. _

_ I need to check on him _ .

Shuichi got up and pulled on slippers and pants. It… wouldn’t go so well if he showed up at Kokichi’s room in only his boxers…

_ We’re not going there, Shuichi, you are not thinking of that, don’t you even dare. _

Thankfully, Shuichi had standards, and he managed to force the thought away for now.

He stepped out of his room and down the hall, stopping in front of Kokichi’s door. It was closed, which he wasn’t surprised about. 

He inhaled and opened the door, taking a peek inside.

Kokichi was laying in his bed. Shuichi could hear soft snores exiting his mouth. A bit of drool dripped onto his pillow.

Shuichi couldn’t help but give a small smile and walk over to the sleeping boy, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. 

Kokichi’s hand was hanging next to Shuichi’s face, and he had the sudden urge to do something very stupid.

_ He’s sleeping...he wouldn’t… _

Before Shuichi was able to talk himself out of it, he pressed a kiss to Kokichi’s hand and sped out of the room.

* * *

Kokichi walked to Shuichi’s dorm with breakfast. He was just going to leave it there and run. That was a lie, he wanted to spend a bit of alone time with Shuichi.

He knocked on the door with the hand he wasn’t carrying the food with and leaned on the door frame. 

He was wearing another crop top, considering Shuichi’s reaction yesterday. He wasn’t stupid, he knew some of that was in reaction to his outfit. Was he an egotist who wanted Shuichi’s eyes on him in that way again?

...possibly.

The door swung open. 

“Hey, Shuichi, I made you break -  _ why are you not wearing a shirt? _ ” Kokichi choked.

Shuichi shrugged. “I-It’s early… You just woke me up, actually. I-I ah, don’t sleep with a shirt. Or pants.” 

Kokichi made the mistake of looking down and almost dropped the food. 

“PUT SOME CLOTHES ON SHUICHI, JESUS!” Kokichi slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall. 

He covered his red face with his hand, clenching his teeth.

_ He has abs. He has  _ abs.

_ Okay, Kokichi, just take deep breaths and think of anything other than Shuichi’s hot body. _

Kokichi managed to think of a banana.

_ That… works. I think. _

_ Wait. _

_ Banana. Of every fruit I thought of a  _ banana.

_ KOKICHI DON’T YOU DARE LET YOUR BRAIN GO IN THAT DIRECTION, WE ARE MOVING TO A DIFFERENT THING, THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE - _

_ APPLE, YES, APPLE, THAT DOES NOT RELATE TO MALE ANATOMY IN ANY WAY OTHER THAN ASS.  _

**_N O O O O O O -_ **

_ WHY DOES EVERY DAMN FRUIT RELATE TO MALE ANATOMY?? _

_ THINK OF SOMETHING OTHER THAN FRUIT, UH -  _

_ CHICKEN. THINK OF CHICKEN. _

**_COCK._ **

_ WHY AM I LIKE THIS??? _

Kokichi dug his nails into his forehead and ended up thinking of something perfectly normal, a puppy. It didn’t get rid of his red face, of course, but it did stop it from getting worse. 

Kokichi took a deep breath and attempted to get rid of the color in his face. 

He cleared his throat and wiped the sheen of sweat off of his forehead. If he could convince everyone he was the mastermind of a killing game, he could do this. 

Shuichi opened the door, now dressed in a black tee and pants. “A-Ah, sorry about that.” Shuichi said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Kokichi just shrugged. 

“Um, would you like to come in?”

“Jeez Shuichi, you were just naked, at least bring me to dinner first.” 

Shuichi sputtered and Kokichi saw his Adam’s apple bob. “...fast..k?” He mumbled.

“What?” Kokichi tilted his head. 

“I - I said, does breakfast work…?” Shuichi smiled weakly. 

Kokichi coughed. 

“Yeah. It does.” He said finally. 

Shuichi went silent and turned away.

“Kokichi, I - I… I have something to tell you.” Kokichi frowned and took a sip of his water. 

“Go on.” He said, not knowing what was to come. 

“S-So you ah… you remember that one rom-com we watched…? Back in the hospital.” Shuichi said, his voice small. 

“Yeah. That was the first time you laughed after the KGS.” Kokichi replied confusedly. “What about it?”

“I-I realized something. D-Do you remember in the love hotel how you said my ideal had trust issues?” 

“Yeah, I said that, why?”

“I-I think… my ideal managed to cross over to the simulation somehow…” Shuichi’s voice cracked, and his face flashed crimson.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Kokichi stated, taking Shuichi’s chin and making him look at him. 

Shuichi inhaled. 

“I LOVE YOU!”

…

…

**…**

**. . .**

**. . .**

“...lies aren’t nice, Shuichi.” A shadow cast on Kokichi’s face. “Especially to the hopeless.”

“H-Hopeless…?” Shuichi resonponded.

“I - I fell for you a while ago, Shuichi. I fell for you as soon as you called me out on my shit. I still… I still like you a lot. But you’re confused, Shuichi. You don’t - you don’t like me that way. Okay? And I don’t want us both getting hurt when you fall for someone normal within two weeks.” 

_ Don’tcrydon’tcrydon’tcrydon’tcrydon’tcry. _

“Wh...what?”

“I can’t do that to myself, Shuichi. Find someone else to experiment on.” Kokichi stood up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

  
  


_ Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts. _

Kokichi heard a knock on his door for the eight time this evening. “Ouma-kun, Shuichi is looking for you… He looks really worried…. Did something happen??” Akamatsu’s voice came through the door.

“No.” Kokichi said simply.

“A-Are you sure? He hasn’t - he hasn’t stopped looking for you…” 

“I’m fine.” Kokichi replied. 

Akamatsu seemed like she was going to say something else, but walked away.

Kokichi turned over in his bed. He felt numb. He felt very, very numb.

He couldn’t even cry.

* * *

  
  


_ IscreweditupIscreweditupIscreweditup. _

Shuichi stepped back into his dorm and locked it before falling into his bed and heaving out a sob. 

His stomach hurt, his heart was pounding out of his chest, and everything was painful. There was still spilt orange juice on the floor, and his tray was flipped on the ground. He clambered into bed and let his head fall onto the pillow with a burning feeling in his eyes and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch


End file.
